The present invention relates generally to spray gun-type liquid spray devices, and more particularly, to a spray gun module adaptable for coupling in ganged or manifold arrays.
Liquid spray guns are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,707,010 and 5,899,387, which use pressurized air to both assist in atomization of the liquid to be sprayed and to actuate a reciprocatable liquid control valve needle. Because of the multiplicity of fluid supply lines that must be connected to the spray gun, it sometimes can be difficult and cumbersome to mount and connect such spray gun to the respective supply piping, particularly if a plurality of spray guns are to be coupled to common fluid supply sources. Moreover, while for particular spray applications, it often is desirable to mount a plurality of such spray guns in a side-by-side array, not only can such mounting become complicated, but it can be difficult to remove an individual spray gun for repair and replacement without disassembly of the entire array. Furthermore, when mounted in such an array, it can be difficult to adjust the liquid discharge from individual spray guns and to ensure proper aligned direction of the discharging spray.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid spray gun module which lends itself to easy mounting, when used individually or in conjunction with a plurality of spray gun modules.
Another object is to provide a spray gun module as characterized above which can easily be mounted in a side-by-side ganged or manifold arrangement with the spray gun modules of the array being supplied with pressurized air and liquid from common fluid supplies.
A further object is to provide a ganged may of spray gun modules of the foregoing type which permits easy removal and replacement of the individual spray guns.
Still another object is to provide a ganged array of spray gun modules of the above kind in which the discharging liquid flow rate and spray characteristics of the spray gun modules may be individually controlled and adjusted.
Yet a further object is to provide a spray gun module of the above type which is relatively simple and economical in construction, and which lends itself to reliable operation and use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings, in which: